Spread the love
by TErock95
Summary: Roy is getting drunk one night, and ends up writing a love letter to Riza. What happens happens, and the letter finds it's way to the office. Luckily, Riza dosen't find out. Unfortunatly, someone else does. And he's not gonna give it back...yet. Prepare yourself!
1. prolgue

**Hello there! I'm the author. I just wanted to tell you that if you think I own Fullmetal Alchemist, then you have a big mistake. I don't know how to speak Japanese . Anyway, this is only the prologue , I hope I can post the full story in a week. This is going to be prologue + one shot + epilogue (or Omake if you want to call it that way) so…enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Here's a little fact- Alcohol and Fire does not go well together.<p>

This fact has absolutely no meaning for this fic, except for maybe another fact, that the flame alchemist , Colonel Roy Mustang , was leaving the bar after he drank A LOT of alcohol. It won't be necessary to say that he was defiantly NOT sober.

Luckily for him(and maybe anyone who was on the streets in that kind of hour) the bar was pretty close to his apartment, which means he didn't have to drive there, just cross the street. He somehow managed to open the lock of his apartment, when the reason WHY he went to that bar popped up once again in his mind.

It was all about a certain blonde- haired lieutenant.

_His _lieutenant, that is.

"Riza…" he moaned to himself miserably, when an amazing idea popped up in his mind. Just like what was with the door handle, he miraculously managed to find a paper and a pen, readying himself to write down his feelings on that paper.

A small voice in his mind told him that he's drunk, and he'll probably regret doing this later. Roy frowned and mumbled, "I'm drunk, I shouldn't listen to myself" and with that, he started writing down.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, since this is only the prologue, I don't expect you to review. But I don't mind if you would. Anyway, I hope you'll keep up to the main story!<strong>


	2. Main story

**Hey! And now for the main story - which is random and maybe a bit OOC. Well, not everything but you get the point. It also doesn't make much sense. Well now, I hope you enjoyed your no-reviews time, because now YOU HAVE TO. Well, enjoy your reading!**

* * *

><p>Now here's fact number three- Hangover is no fun.<p>

Especially when you need to be at work in 10 minutes.

Roy was wandering in his house, his fingers running through his hair, hoping it would somehow help to make the pain go away, when he noticed the time the clock was pointing at.

His eyes widened, "SHIT!" he yelled and ran to change his clothes, completely ignoring his throbbing headache.

Just when he was about to leave the house, he remembered the pile of paperwork he had to bring with him to work, "crap," he muttered and went to take the pile from the table, then noticing a paper near it.

Not wanting to waste any precious time, he didn't stop to read what was written within it and just added it to the pile.

Eventually he was late in 15 minutes.

When he came to his office he was greeted with a death glare preformed by his loyal lieutenant.

He got nervous both because he was late and- well, his precious lieutenant was NOT the person to be amused by almost ANY kind of excuse for being late, least of all being late because of a HANGOVER. **(that's not an excuse, that's a fact!)**

Nope. Telling the truth here would be a mistake.

The second reason was because he remembered what he did last night, which made him blush furiously.

He thanked god that he didn't have that piece of paper with him. Not that he ever DID intended to take it with him.

Besides, her glare was scary.

"So," she began, cutting his thoughts, "have you at least brought the paperwork I told you to get?"

He smirked, "yes, I'll bring it right away" he brought out the paperwork out of nowhere. (This is FANFICTION, damn it! It makes no sense!) when he served it to her, he saw that something was not right. It was the top of the pile, the paper looked awfully familiar, and not in a good way.

Then the memory of the morning incident popped up in his mind. He cursed himself, readying himself to stop her, but it was too late.

She was gone with the pile, and probably his pride as well. And he didn't even wanted to think what would happen if she didn't feel the same way he did. He was sure that he had just ruined their friendship, the closest thing to love that he would ever share with her. Not to mention that he kind of forgot what was written within it.

'DAMN IT!' he shouted in his mind.

Luckily for him, she hasn't read it. On the other hand, someone else did.

"sergeant Fuery?" Riza turned to the black- haired sergeant, "it seems like the colonel didn't sleep much last night, and I don't trust him to fill those files properly. Could you please check them to see if there aren't any mistakes?"

"Uh…sure" he said and took the pile from her.

Riza nodded, "good. Now I need to go for a while , but you better continue your job. And make sure the colonel doesn't slack off for too long."

"Yes, sir" Havoc said and gave her an uneager salute.

Riza left the room.

Fuery took the first page and began reading. It wasn't too long for him to turn redder than red can be.

Havoc noticed it immediately and smirked, "what are you reading there?"

Sergeant Fuery blushed even darker, "l-lieutenant Hawkeye d- didn't read this, did she?" he managed to mumble.

Havoc's eyebrows arched upward, and he rose up from his seat and went to take a look at the file.

It didn't take long for him to smirk and then burst into laughter, "B-Breda! Y-you should see this!"

Breda sighed and got up from his seat, a little annoyed with him for bothering him with one of his nonsense.

When Havoc handed him the file, he still couldn't decide whether it was worth it or not.

"what the fu…" he half- gaped at it with aw, "he can't be _that_ much of an idiot, can he?"

Havoc still laughed like a mad man.

Fuery still blushed like a rotten tomato. But, he still had some respect for the colonel , and with that he tried to save his superior officer reputation.

"I know it's really stupid and really, uh…_really _badly written, but isn't this kind of romantic…?"

Havoc let out (another) laughing snort, "yeah, right! Listen to this," he started to read a line from the letter, "remember when I said I will trust you with my back? Ever since that day I can't help but wonder if sometimes when you're behind me you're also looking at my butt. You know, I have a very cute butt, as many girls have told me"

Fuery blushed like…think about the reddest thing you know and double it.

"oh god," Breda moaned in disbelief and disgust.

Havoc continued to laugh, "Falman- come over here!" he called to the grey haired man who was peacefully reading a book, oblivious to what was going on.

When Falman finished reading the letter, Havoc grinned at him waiting for approval, but Falman only sighed.

He handed him back the letter, "grow up. If you were more mature you wouldn't read it, instead, you'd give it to Hawkeye."

There was a silence for a moment, which broke with Falman asking to take another look at the letter.

"My bad," Falman corrected, "Don't give it to the lieutenant. You should just give it to the colonel. But first- " he took out a pen and started to correct some of the words (nothing too major, just changing to a large letter in the head of some of the sentences)

"That's it. Now give it to him." And with that, he went back to his desk.

Fuery took the letter and turned to the colonel's office, only that Havoc stopped him, now being serious.

"S-second Lt. Havoc? Aren't we going to return it to Mustang?"

"Hell no!," Havoc announced, " after all this time when Mustang stole my girlfriends? And now I have a chance to get back at him? Now why the hell should I waste it?"

Breda didn't even bother to roll his eyes, "eh, I agree with Falman. Do whatever you want but count me out."

Havoc's cigarette fell from disappointment **(A) Where has it been when he laughed? B) SERIOUSLY?)**

"Wha…?" Havoc's cigarette asked. JUST KIDDING! It was HAVOC ! NOT the cigarette!

Havoc pouted and crossed his arms, "okay! I'll do it on my own!- "

Before he could add anything else the door opened and the lieutenant stepped inside, Havoc immediately hid the letter behind his back. All men turned pale (except Fuery, who was still red). she looked at them suspiciously before entering to the Colonel's office.

Mustang immediately flinched in his chair when he heard the door open, and turned pale when he realized it was Riza.

She stared at him oddly for a moment, then sighed. "I have no idea what's going on here today…anyway, I figured you must have a hangover, so I brought you some Aspirin."

Roy was confused. Why was she ignoring his embarrassing letter? And how did she know he was drunk last night? maybe it was some kind of teasing, to let him know that must have been really  drunk to write something like that (which was true)

"H-how did you know ?" He asked her, before taking the pill.

She smiled," because I saw you last night through my car."

His eyebrows arched upward, "what were you doing there?"

"Driving."

"No, where did you go?"

Riza shrugged, "nothing much, just met a friend from the days of the academy."

"Oh…" Roy said, then realized something, "what friend?"

Riza was surprised that he was interested in something like that, "well…we used to practice together, though in the end he had quit the academy."

Now she noticed his frown, "is something wrong , sir?"

"Huh? N-no, everything is fine, it's just…why did he quit?"

"He was getting married."

"Oh," he said with a smirk of relief. So he had nothing to be scarred of…except for…the letter.

He had no chance, right?

He took a deep breath, "about the paperwork…" he began, preparing himself to go down on his knees, begging her to give him a chance.

Wait, why was he so nervous about? After all the conversations he used to have with her when he was learning with her father, their relationship supposed to be strong enough so she won't act cold about it. Oh damn, WHO WAS HE KIDDING?

"What about it?" she cut off his trail of thoughts.

He sighed, "about the paperwork…"

"Oh, don't worry about it," she said, smiling. There was a tingle of hope in his eyes, could she possibly feel the same?

"I gave it to Fuery, he should take care of it."

His face turned pale, "t- to Fuery?"

She nodded, "yes, why?"

"Nothing, nothing," he quickly said.

"Okay…"she said, slightly worried.

This was even worse. If Riza saw it, it would be forgivable, but if it was one of his other subordinates…a picture of chibi Havoc and Breda grinning evilly with vampire fangs and devil horns popped up in his mind.

He HAD to stop it.

"Lieutenant ." he suddenly said formally, "I heard Sheska needs some help with something. Could you please go and check it out?"

She was confused at his sudden change of tone, and slightly hurt that he sent her away. It's been a while since they had a talk with each other like that.

"Yes sir." She simply said and left the office. He waited about 15 seconds until she left the entire office, then he aggressively opened the door to look at his other men.

"Where - Is - The paperwork?" he asked (threatened) Fuery.

Only that Fuery wasn't there.

Roy sighed, "where is sergeant Fuery?" he asked.

Breda shrugged.

Before they knew it, Havoc came in.

Roy glared at him, "second lieutenant Havoc, have you seen the paperwork Lt. Hawkeye gave Sgt. Fuery this morning?"

Havoc gave him an innocent look, "I don't know, sir. I think Fuery just gave it back to her."

Breda sighed and shook his head .

Mustang's glare turned toward Breda.

"Is there something you'd like to say, lt. Breda?"

Breda coughed, "no…"

Roy continued to look at him suspiciously. Finally, he sighed, "alright. Tell me if you see him."

"No prob'" Havoc said.

When Mustang returned to his office, Havoc released his smirk," good thing we won't see Fuery for a while, eh?"

20 MINUTES EARLIER:

"Fullmetal is currently in Rush Valley, right?" Havoc half-asked , half-said.

"Right…" Breda said.

Havoc grinned, "great! I bet the colonel will never see this coming…" he wondered devilishly.

He noticed Fuery's blush.

"Fuery." He said.

"H-huh? Wha?" Fuery mumbled . "come with me a minute." Havoc demanded.

Fuery obeyed and they both left the room. Havoc grabbed Fuery by the wrist and dragged him into a broom closet.

"w-what is the meaning of this?" Fuery asked, freaking out.

Havoc rolled his eyes, "you're blushing too much. You'll ruin my plan with all this blushing. The Colonel will suspect immediately! I'm really sorry, but you'll have to stay here for a while!"

Now Fuery was furious, "hell no! this is childish and I have work to do! Let- me- OUT!" he tried to struggle him a little, but in the end, he found himself locked up in the closet . And he was mad. Really mad.

Meanwhile, Havoc went to a phone pole and made his next audience, The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric.

Edward was nearly peeing his pants when he heard about it, "oh man, who knew Colonel moron could be _that_ much of an idiot?"

Havoc was also laughing on the other side of the line, "I know, right? So keep on telling it, 'kay? Especially the part about his gloves in the dry laundry…"

"Oh yeah! I feel really bad about that old lady, though."

"I know what you mean…that was one sick thing"

Now, back to where we were:

Riza was walking back toward the office when she heard a rather miserable sound from a broom closet she was passing by.

Somehow, she recognized it . "Fuery?" she asked. She heard the crying stop, "lt. Hawkeye?" there was still a hint of hard breathing and sobs.

"Sgt. Fuery, what are you doing?" she heard him start to sob again, this time more frustrated and angry, "it's Havoc!" he said angrily, "he locked me here! He's having some idiotic plot and he said I'll ruin everything!"

Now Riza was suspicious, "what kind of plot?"

Fuery groaned, "you DON'T want to know."

"Did you wanted to help him?" she continued . he took a deep, shaky breath, "n-no. but I didn't stop him either. And he STILL locked me here!"

Hawkeye cursed under her breath, "listen, Fuery. I'm sorry that I currently can't help you, but I promise I'll be back and don't worry- Havoc will pay for this."

Fuery pulled his nose, "give him hell Lieutenant."

She walked toward the office and burst into the room. She caught Havoc and Breda taking another look at the paper. And Falman reading a book quietly.

She glared at the men.

Havoc lost his cigarette the second time that day. She took a deep breath, "I met Fuery on my way here."

"Shit." Havoc replied.

"Oh, don't worry, he's still in the broom closet. BUT- he told me a rather interesting story. Some…plot you were doing. Have any idea?" she asked coldly.

Havoc lowered his head and handed her the letter, "it was addressed to you from the first place anyway."

She took the paper and started reading.

When she finished reading it, her head was down and she was biting her bottom lip. "Get out…and call the Colonel." She didn't look up to them. "NOW!"

Everyone (including Falman) rushed out of the office to search for the Colonel.

A few minutes later, Roy Mustang entered the office.

Riza's head was still facing the floor and she said in a serious tone, " we need to talk."

He noticed what she was holding and gulped, _'that's it,' _he thought, _' so I guess this is the end.'_

"Riza…" he started, but he was cut off by- surprisingly- a chuckle. She started laughing. When she finished, she shot him a teasing smile, "I must admit, you almost got me."

Roy was confused, "what?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "seriously, I never thought you'd help Havoc in something so stupid…going this far…it could've been funny, though. Seeing me losing my cool…to check out if I have some kind of emotion…that could have been quite a prank.

She let out another laugh.

Despite her laughs, Roy knew her too well, and he could clearly hear bitterness in her voice. _Could it be…?_

"Riza…" he said, seriously. "that was not a prank."

She was confused for a moment, "wha…? But…Havo-" she was cut off by Roy,

"I don't know how Havoc got into this, but I'm telling you- I really wrote this. Last night, when I was drunk, and I'm sorry to say that I mean every word that is written within it." He blushed a little, but then continued, "especially the last sentence…"

He looked into her eyes, seeing complete shock within it.

"B- but…Falman even corrected some of the- "

She was cut again, "I have no idea how it came to Falman's hands, but I can guarantee to you- I was the one who wrote it."

She sighed nervously, " I know you wrote it, I'd recognize your handwrite anywhere , but…" she looked into his eyes, seeing pure emotion shining through.

She bit her bottom lip and turned her head aside, "I…I love you too…"

Roy's eyes widened. Was this possibly true? Did…was she really feeling the same…? He automatically stepped forward to her, cautious, and then hugged her tightly.

He breathed in her scent, and felt like the happiest man on earth.

Then he pulled away, only to lean to her face, preparing himself for their first kiss (with each other. I highly doubt that Roy is a virgin)

Or at least, that was what was supposed to happen, if the phone didn't rang.

"you…you should pick it up…" Riza said, embarrassed.

He sighed frustrated and picked it up, "hello?" on the other side of the line, they could hear Edward singing to him, "Roy and Riza sitting on a tree- K-I-S-S-I-N-G-!" he continued to annoy him over the phone about his feelings for Riza, and they could hear Alphones on the background telling him not to do it, and grow up. Eventually the Colonel hang up the phone and turned to his furiously blushing lieutenant.

"the only thing I can say is that Fullmetal's height matches his maturity, if not too high for it."

She giggled a little, despite her blush.

"Now…? He said and grabbed her chin, "where were we…?"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it! Next chapter is epilogue , or Omake or whatever you'd like to call it. I should also mention that this is the longest chapter I have written this far and it took me two days to tape it from my FanFiction Notebook ( I can't write straight on the computer) <strong>

**I also have a feeling that maybe I did here too much (like Hawkeye's friend from the Academy) and maybe too fluffy. Oh, whatever! I hope you enjoyed** it!

**So, please review this! I didn't did this for nothing!**

**And have a nice day! :D**


	3. Omake  Epilogue

**So…here's the last chapter…hope you like it…plus this chapter is slightly EdWin**

**Once again, no matter how much I want to, FMA does not belong to me.**

**Warning that no one has any idea why it's written because everyone are skipping it:**** This chapter is FLUFFY. IT'S SO FLUFFY YOU SIMPLY WANT TO PUKE! UGGGGHHH! THE FLUFFINESS! IT'S KILLING ME!**

* * *

><p>It's been a month since the letter incident, and despite everyone's not-too-healthy curiosity, they said nothing about any changes in their relationship, neither showed any. But I know- and you know- that many had changed.<p>

But still- there were several persons whom they had some business to finish with.

They already disposed of every cigarettes pack Havoc had, but even though he was the one to spread the word about Mustang's poorly written love letters, he wasn't their main target.

"Did you get the file Fullmetal was writing on" Roy asked Riza, smirking devilishly. She returned the smirk, "every single one. Now, how about we start it with…'my love'."

Roy let out a laugh snort, "yeah right, Riza, the shrimp isn't as romantic as I am" . Riza shook her head, "Roy, we're supposed to make him look stupid, wether it's written typically for him or not, doesn't matter". Roy let out a sigh, "whatever you say, _my love"_.

There was an awkward silence.

"Wait a minute, are you saying I sound stupid?"

Riza laughed, "let's just go on with this…my love." Roy smirked again, "you're right. I wish I could see Fullmetal's face when Winry will go and ask him about it…"

Riza laughed again, "but I was wondering…"she said, "yes…?" Roy seemed interested. "what if the letter goes to the wrong hands…?" Riza mused. Roy smirked again, "any ideas?" Riza returned the smirk, "I still can't decide…out of the two, who will make Fullmetal's life most miserable , Kimblee or Armstrong…?"

Roy's eyebrows arched upward with an amusement look on his face, "well, Riza…I guess we'll have to find out"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end. It was the most fluffy thing I have ever wrote! Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed and I really wouldn't mind if more people did. <strong>


End file.
